


Once Upon a Dream

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Two princesses are born to Queen Leah and King Stefan. All is well so far, until, that is, Maleficent interrupts the party and puts a curse on one baby girl while she takes the other one to raise as her own daughter of evil until their sixteenth birthday where one will be cursed to die and the other one will raise against her.





	Once Upon a Dream

It was a bright sunny day and countless people from across the lands went to celebrate the birth of twin princesses. The people were happy, knowing that the princesses would bring joy to the kingdom again. Once everyone who was invited was in, they merely waited on the good fairies that would need to arrive. Both princesses had golden blonde hair, though one had straighter hair like her father's while the other's was curly like their mother's, of course both were the same blonde as their mother. One, the eldest, was named Aurora and would one day become Queen. The younger was called Roselyn and she would be ruler of a different kingdom when she was married. There wouldn't be just people visiting the celebration, there would also be fairies who would bless the babies with their own gifts for their lives.

The princesses lay there in their cribs quietly. Roselyn, however, had her warm brown eyes open and looked up at the ceiling, curiously. King Hubert, father of Prince Philip, walked his son up to meet the princesses first, hoping to arrange a marriage between Aurora and Philip when they were old enough to marry. Aurora was quiet and didn't react as much as her twin sister. Prince Phillip seemed doubtful about the idea of getting married to who was a baby right now, he was a little boy after all and it was an odd idea to discuss with him. Hubert smiled at Stefan. Stefan smiled back to his old friend as he was hoping for the best for his and his queen's children. Roselyn looked intrigued once the sparkles started appearing. Flora and Fauna were the first to fly down in a trail of sparkles. Merryweather came after them, a little bit slower though.

"Their most honored excellencies," The announcer announced the fairies as they came down. "The Good Fairies: Mistress Flora, Mistress Fauna, and Mistress Merryweather."

"The little baby," Merryweather smiled and went with her fellow fairies to meet the King and Queen. "Your Majesties."

"We bring a single gift for the children... No more... No less..." Flora told the King and Queen, respectfully though.

Fauna looked adoringly towards the babies, actually being the most motherly. Stefan smiled at that as he stood with his Queen. Aurora gave a small smile, she was quiet and tame compared to Roselyn. After granting the gift of beauty, Flora stepped aside to watch Fauna.

"My gift shall be the gift of song." Fauna smiled and cast the spell on them.

Roslyn smiled at the sparkles. The Queen smiled fondly. King Stefan, feeling proud and happy for his twin daughters with his lovely Queen. Phillip stood close with his father as they watched the fairies in action.

Merryweather then came to take her turn. "Sweet princesses, my gift shall be-"

Hubert stood with his hands on his son's shoulders. The Queen gasped as the door suddenly blew open with a gust of wind. Flora and Fauna, with Merryweather, stood protectively in front of the baby cribs. Roselyn blinked and looked in wonder as the wind made things blow about. Aurora was a little startled.

Suddenly, there was a green flame in the room to show an evil dark woman with a black raven coming to her shoulder. The Queen looked worried.

"It's Maleficent..." Fauna gasped.

Flora looked in slight fear of the evil one. Roselyn gave a giggle at the green glow.

"What does she want?" Merryweather glared at the woman.

"Well, quite a glittering assemblage, King Stefan," Maleficent snaked over, sneakily. "Royality, nobility, the gentry. How quaint, even the rebel."

Aurora quietly whimpered inside of her crib. Flora pulled Merryweather back from flying at her by her cloak. Roselyn squirmed a little, trying to get her arms free from the blanket. She made a noise of impatience.

"I really thought quite of distress of not receiving an invitation." Maleficent smirked.

"You weren't wanted." Merryweather hissed to the dark villainess.

"Not wanted?" Maleficent faked surprise as she stroked her bird she called Diablo. "Oh, what an altered situation. I hoped it was merely due to some over sight. Oh, well, I'd best be on my way."

"Then... You're not offended, Your Excellency?" The Queen asked, a bit worriedly and glanced at Roselyn.

Roselyn managed to get her hands out and waved her little arms, almost starting to cry once Maleficent said she was leaving. Of course she couldn't understand the words, but she could sense this new interesting presence was going to go away. Aurora was just overwhelmed.

"Why, no, your majesty," Maleficent returned an obviously evil smile. "And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the children."

The Queen looked worried still, but hoping she wouldn't do anything evil. Roselyn cooed happily now, Maleficent wasn't going to leave.

"Listen well, all of you!" Maleficent started to sound threatening. "The princess shall indeed, grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her, though she will be known as an only child after today. But, before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and DIE!"

"Oh, no!" The Queen gasped, and picked up Aurora, cradling her close. After all, Roselyn hadn't been threatened to be killed, though she didn't want Roselyn to end up taken.

Aurora gently nuzzled against her mother.

"Seize that creature!" King Stefan demanded.

Guards started to rush at Maleficent. The Queen held Aurora close. Roselyn reached up and waved her arms again, but started to cry at the shouting.

Maleficent smirked down to Roselyn and took this as her chance to take her away from her family. "Stand back, you fools!" she then hissed to them and was starting disappear in her fire path to disappear which could not harm the baby girl in her arms as Aurora was with their mother.

The Queen looked wide-eyed in fear at this. The guards all covered their eyes to protect from the bright green light. Roselyn clung to Maleficent's cloak, still crying from the shouting, but feeling safer with the evil lady.

"You're mine now..." Maleficent held Roselyn with a smirk before she disappeared with the other baby girl.

Roselyn clung to Maleficent and soon relaxed once they were safe away from all the noise and shouting. Maleficent's evil guards came rushing over, all trying to gain favour, and clamouring to eat the baby thinking she was food. The Queen held her eldest daughter close and looked upset. The three fairies looked worriedly at the King and Queen.

"Your Majesties... Merryweather still has her gift to give..." Flora said softly.

Maleficent smirked as she got away with one of the twin princesses. Aurora looked a little unhappy as her twin sister was gone, even though she was just a baby.

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" King Stefan asked as he was about to cry for his daughter's future demise.

"Oh, no, Sire..." Merryweather said, she really didn't want to get their hopes up like that.

The Queen shushed her daughter softly.

"We don't have the power to undo such a frightful curse." Flora told them.

"But she could do something to help." Fauna smiled a little.

Aurora looked up to her mother as she was not so happy anymore.

Merryweather was concerned about doing this. Her fellow fairies and the human kids got her to do it though. The blue fairy sighed and went back to the baby's cradle, hoping this would work the way she would plan. "Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick, a spindle should your finger prick. A ray of hope they still may be this, a gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, the fatal prophecy you shall keep. And from this slumber, you shall wake, when true love's kiss, the spell shall break." she waved her wand and some lights came down around them and the cradle.

The Queen hugged Aurora close and rocked her gently. Flora patted Merryweather's shoulder. Aurora huddled closer to her mother. King Stefan then made a royal decree of all spinning wheels to be burned so his daughter wouldn't be in danger. The Queen made sure never to let Aurora out of her sight. King Stefan was devastated by both the curse and the loss of his other daughter, Roselyn who was with the dreaded witch: Maleficent. The Queen looked at her husband.

"What can we do?" King Stefan sighed to his Queen.

"I don't know..." The Queen said softly.

"Maybe the Fairies could do something?" King Stefan hoped as he comforted his wife the best that he could.

The Queen nodded, hopefully.

Roselyn wailed as the guards scared her.

"It's all right, my dear, those mean old people are gone now." Maleficent told the infant in her arms.

Roselyn looked up at Maleficent with her big, round, and wet brown eyes. The evil guards all sauntered off then, not wanting to upset Maleficent or the baby.

"Now... Give me a smile..." Maleficent soothed Roselyn.

Roselyn blinked up at her and then gave a toothless newborn smile. She missed Aurora, but this new lady felt safer than the other one had.

"There you go..." Maleficent smiled back. "Now, let me take you home~"

Roselyn cuddled up to Maleficent. Maleficent smirked to Roselyn, she would raise the child and take her under her wing.

A little while later, the three fairies were disguised as the three peasant women, and had taken the baby princess away to the woodcutter's cottage deep in the forest to raise her and hide her away safe. They couldn't really do anything for Roselyn. Fauna, though she was a little ditzy, noticed another baby in the forest as they walked. She told Merryweather to go check the baby out as she was carrying Aurora. The King and Queen watched with heavy hearts as their most prized possession disappeared into the night. Merryweather made sure everything was in order before they would go away for rather long sixteen years with the princess.


End file.
